


Her shadow

by Skelly_Da_Bone



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, PLEAS FOR THE LOVE OF ANIME AND ALL THING UNHOLY DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE, a group of Jaguars is called a shadow, and don’t regret it, kipo loves her shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelly_Da_Bone/pseuds/Skelly_Da_Bone
Summary: She reflects on the things she’s done in her life and go’s...Wow
Kudos: 15





	Her shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in a fit of brilliance not really but I think the concept is cool

Sometimes she looks back on what she’s done in her life and just go’s…

...wow  
I mean you probably would to Her parents made her in a lab, she grew up underground, defeated her evil mandrill brother, found out she was half mute, stopped a crazy Scientist hellbent on ending all mutes, finding out her mom is a giant six armed monkey and well she meet her shadow 

She loved her shadow more than anything in the whole world they have been with her threw thick and thin when she was down they cameferted her and when they were sad she did the same for them

When she was scared knowing they were there made her feel safe...

When she felt lonely they were there to show her she was not alone...

When she was hurt they stayed strong for her so she could pull through...

When she was happy they were there for her to share that happiness with...

When she had nightmares they were there to sing to her…

Kipo loves her shadow


End file.
